


my eyes adored you

by buckys_mine_bitches



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness, jersey boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_mine_bitches/pseuds/buckys_mine_bitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home to find tom singing your daughter to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	my eyes adored you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic its based on a scene in the jersey boys film and i just imagined tom doing it this is the link to the scene http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=75POy7el-xo

You're home late again from work. Damn over time. Luckily you have an amazing husband who understands and can take care of your beautiful daughter.

"Tom!, honey I'm home!" you call out as you take your coat off. Hmm, no answer, he must be upstairs with Lucy. Lucy is your beautiful 5 year old daughter with Tom's blue eyes and blonde hair and your loving smile. She is a daddy's girl no doubt about it and Tom just adores her.

you head upstairs to see where the two of them are when you hear voices coming from Lucy's room. You head down the hall to Lucy's room and stand in the door way smiling at the sight in front of you. Tom is sitting by Lucy in her bed while she asks Tom typical child questions. She was curious your little Lucy but what you see next makes you beam. "Daddy?" Lucy's little voice asks "yes princess?" Tom replies and you cant help but smile at his little nickname "do you like me daddy?" she asks "of course sweetie, your my favorite girl, i like you more than the moon the sun, the sky and all that other stuff" tom replies smiling at her, "Daddy can you sing to me?" Tom smiles and starts singing  
"My eyes adored you  
Though I never laid a hand on you  
My eyes adored you  
Like a million miles away  
From me you couldn't see  
How I adored you  
So close, so close  
And yet so far away  
Headed for city lights  
Climbed the ladder up  
to fortune and fame  
I worked my fingers to the bone  
Made myself a name  
My eyes adored you  
Though I never laid a hand on you  
My eyes adored you  
Like a million miles away  
From me you couldn't see  
How I adored you  
So close, so close  
And yet so far away"

By now Lucy was now asleep and you had tears in your eyes at how beautiful this was. Tom turned around and saw you in the door way and paused "you saw that?" he whispered you nodded and whispered "it was beautiful" you whispered back. "c'mon lets go to bed darling" he said as he took your hand and led you down the hall to your room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, please leave comments of what you thought thank you :)


End file.
